How To Save A Life
by Xx-Panda-Tan-xX
Summary: How to life songfic, this was a spur of the moment I was listening to the song and I suddenly thought this would be a cool song for Mello X Matt songfic... Depressing and kinda random... Anyway, Mello is a drug addict and Matt is his best friend and


How to life songfic, this was a spur of the moment

I was listening to the song and I suddenly thought

this would be a cool song for Mello X Matt songfic...

Depressing and kinda random...

Anyway, Mello is a drug addict and Matt is his best

friend and flatmate, then Mello becomes suicidal

and his drug problems get worse...

This was really hard to write, I have known someone

with drug problems but I hope I got this okay.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Mello was late back, as usual. And also as usual

Matt was pacing round the living room, scared

out of his wits that this would be the day the Police

turn up and tell him that Mello was dead.

The blonde had been hooked on various drugs for

three years now, in his drugged up state Mello

commited any crimes, ranging from petty theft to

arson.

And Matt had finally had enough. His friend wasnt the

caring boy he used to be, his kindness and consideration

was now anger and violence.

They needed to talk.

Badly.

_Step one, you say, "We need to talk"_

_He walks, you say, "Sit down, it's just a talk"_

The door finally opened and the redheaded gamer ran to

open it, releived he saw it was Mello.

The blonde was shaking and his blue eyes were crazed.

"H-hey Matt" he muttered, Matt grabbed the lean, older

man by the shoulders and led him to the sofa.

"Mells, we need to talk"

Mello looked at him, then at the sofa. Matt pushed him

down and wrapped a blanket around the freezing nineteen

year old, "Its just a talk Mells, but you have a problem"

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

Mello smiled faintly and finally managed to speak

"I guess I know what this is about" he murmured.

Matt nodded and stared out of the window behind Mello,

not daring to meet those peircing blue eyes. Fearing

what he might see in them. Wondering if the older boy

was even listening. "You have a problem, you've changed

Mells." Mello nodded and Matt continued, "Why? Why do

you put me through this every night?"

"I dont know Matt"

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

Matt sighed, wondering why he was bothering to try reasoning

with a drug addict. No, he thought, while he still remembered

the old Mello. There was still a chance.

Still a chance that he could make the blonde listen to him...

"Its my fault Matt"

The simple, honest statement made the gamer look at his

friend. Those imploring blue eyes gazed at him with

a strange emotion Matt had never seen in Mello.

Fear.

Fear and sadness. Matt sighed.

_**Where did I go wrong?**_

_**I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_Let him know that you know best_

_Because after all, you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

"You know I'm right Mells" he said kindly, trying

to stay calm. Trying to make the older man

listen at least this once. "I need you to listen to me"

Mello nodded. "Yeah Matty, Im listening"

"I want to help you, but Mells you need to help

me help you." The redhead paused, "I cant help

you unless your willing to let me" Mello stared at him.

"Its really that bad huh?"

Matt closed his eyes, they opened again and he tried

not to cry or scream in frustration.

"Yes Mello, it is that bad" He said evenly.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_Things you told him all along_

"Im listening to you Matty" Mello said, he

stared forlornly at his tattered leather pants and

clasped his hands together.

"You have hurt so many people Mells, you drove

your family, your friends away" Matt said, trying

to put it less harshly as he saw the hurt in the

mans eyes. "You've hurt complete strangers

with all the crimes you commited. The theft, the

drug and drink driving" Matt paused "You almost

killed someone Mello. Many times"

Mello nodded to show he was still listening, and Matt

continued. "You've hurt me, and worst of all Mells, your

hurting yourself more and more"

_Pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

All Matt could do was sit and hope. Sit there and hope,

almost praying that Mello would hear him. Listen to him.

Almost praying that it wasnt to late to help.

_**And where did I go wrong?**_

_**I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

Mello suddenly stood up, his voice louder than before.

"Im not hurting myself, I cant face my life when Im sober

and I cant face life without anything..." He paused, Matt

seeing the anger in Mellos eyes, fliched and tried to push

him back onto the sofa but his hand was slapped away.

"I've been depressed, I've been like this for three years Matt

and now you try to talk to me? Now? I cant live like this

anymore" Matt tried to remain calm as he stood up and faced

Mello. "Please, Mells calm down" he pleaded, "Cant you see

what your doing to yourself?" He grabbed the boys arm and

showed him what he already knew, the self-inflited cuts and

scars were just the tip of the iceberg, they both knew.

"Please Mells? You will end up killing yourself one day"

"Maybe thats what I want Matt, maybe thats what has to

happen to end this"

_He will do one of two things:_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

"Please Mells?" Matt was almost crying, trying hard

to regain his calmness "You need to stop. Stop the drugs,

stop the drinking, stop the cutting Mells"

Matt gulped back the tears he couldnt let fall, there were

two options; "You can admit theres something wrong Mells,

Im not gonna be angry I just wanna help you" He paused

for breath "But if you dont face up to it then how can I

even begin to try?"

"I dont know Matty"

_**Where did I go wrong?**_

_**I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

He was out again, the blonde had walked out of the flat in silence.

The difference now, he hadnt been drunk, high or stoned when he

went out and now Matt, like every other night, was pacing around the

main room...

**Where did I go wrong?**

**I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**How to save a life**

**How to save a life**

Mello was late back, as usual. And also as usual

Matt was pacing round the living room, scared

out of his wits that this would be the day the Police

turn up and tell him that Mello was dead.

The blonde had been hooked on various drugs for

three years now, in his drugged up state Mello

commited any crimes, ranging from petty theft to

arson.

And Matt had finally had enough. His friend wasnt the

caring boy he used to be, his kindness and consideration

was now anger and violence.

They needed to talk.

Badly.

But Mello never came home.

At eleven in the morning, there was a knock on the door and

Matt ran to open it, and his heart stopped.

"Hes dead isnt he." **It wasnt a question, it wasnt even a rhetorical**

**question. He knew.** But the two policemen nodded anyway, and Matt found his

knees weakening and he put a hand on the wall to steady himself and

took a deep breath, "how?" he said, trying to keep his voice calm

as the cops looked at each other.

"Your Matt right?" The dark skinned officer said, Matt nodded and the

cop held out a sheet of paper. "He left you this"

Matt looked down at the envelope, read **the tearstained letter in his **

**shaking hands **and closed the door, shutting the police out and sobbed.

"Matty, 

I was listening to you Matt, I swear. 

I didnt want to do this and Im sorry... 

I hope you can understand, you said I had a 

choice. So I decided to end it... cause if I 

had carried on I would have destroyed not 

only myself but you as well.

I took action. To save you. 

Forget me Matty. 

- Love Mells.

_**Where did I go wrong?**_

_**I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_**How to save a life**_

_**How to save a life**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, plzz reveiw but really, go easy on me its not easy writing something

like this when surrounded by eleven nutters at half four in the morning, its not

easy writing this at any time.

Im just hoping that it came out okay...

Xx Ambz


End file.
